


Drive, Whatever and Regrets

by Ms31x129



Series: X-Files: Altered Truth [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s06e02 Drive, F/M, MSR, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: The events of Drive and it's effects on Mulder and Scully will have lasting consequences.





	Drive, Whatever and Regrets

It's day 14. 14 days since the X-File department was re-opened and assigned to Agents Jeffrey Spender and Diana Fowley - a miracle she survived the bullet wound to her chest. 14 days into their reassignment to background checks or shit detail as Mulder would mention every chance he got. 14 days and like always so easy for Mulder to lure her into abandoning those assigned investigations into large fertilizer purchase orders, for a hunch. A hunch which turned out to be so much more. She's surprised it took almost 2 weeks.

The Scientist and Doctor in her knows the need to experiment, to test a hypothesis, dissect and analyze the data - before, during and after - to get a result. Historically great strides were made in medical and scientific fields by questionable methods. Scully has to ask herself again when does it become too unethical? Is it already? When does it stop? Can it? Should it?

She was fully prepared to try a theoretical approach to save the life of Mr. Crump, but in the end she wasn't able to perform the procedure. Mulder had driven all those miles trying to save the life of another human being and it was all for nothing. She knows the Navy project won't really be shut down, it will just move it to another location. Probably still testing it on the unsuspecting public. Did they know or suspect what would happen? Did she unwittingly help them with the discovery that it did not affect the deaf Mrs. Lange?

She remembers the defeated look in Mulder's eyes, the barely simmering anger when he opened the car door and stalked off to stand and gaze out into the vast Pacific Ocean. Scully speaks briefly with local and state law enforcement and promises that Mulder will be down in the morning before their return flight to D.C. to give his official statement. She wanders over to where Mulder is still standing, what is he thinking she wonders as his hands stroke and twist the necktie he had so angrily ripped from his neck. She wants to touch him - take his hand in support, but doesn't. After a few more silent moments she speaks. "Mulder?"

Mulder sighs and turns toward her slightly, "Hmm?"

"Are... are you ready to go?"

Mulder turns back to the ocean, reaches out to squeeze her hand for just a moment, before speaking. "In a minute Scully...will you just stand here with me for a little bit?" She lightly strokes the back of his hand with her fingertips in agreement, "I can do that, Mulder...I, whatever you need..."

It's only hours later she finds out that 'whatever' shouldn't be used lightly.

Pacific Coast Inn  
9pm

Scully heard the shower come on in Mulder's room, they'd just gotten back to their rooms after having dinner at a restaurant a few miles away, Scully had sipped a glass of wine while Mulder indulged in a couple of the daily house specialty mixed drink. By the time they left she noticed Mulder's eyes were bloodshot, tired looking and he was weaving slightly as he walked. Evidently the house specialty was more potent than either of them suspected.

It was hot in California, she had packed for the weather like always and she had just slipped on a soft cotton short nightgown when she heard a loud thump, followed by 2 more in quick succession coming from Mulder's bathroom. She ran through the door connecting their rooms calling his name as she opened the bathroom door with such force it slammed against the wall.

Mulder had been reaching for a towel, Scully's eyes ran over him thoroughly taking it all in at once. His dark brown hair plastered to his forehead, drops of water clinging to every inch of his skin, his penis semi-erect and getting harder the more she stared and finally to the bloody knuckles on his right hand.

"Oh Mulder... what have you done?" She thinks she knows that the events of the day finally found an outlet. She steps toward him intent on taking a look, start him on his way to healing. She's close, they both gasp, so close her nightgown is growing damp in spots as those water droplets from his body are absorbed into the soft cotton fabric. She's reaching for his hand when he snaps out, "Don't!" and grabs her wrist.

She jerks her head up startled from the tone of his voice, looks directly into his eyes. What she sees there is raw unguarded Mulder - filled with anger, sadness yet more so much more. His hand reaches up, cups her cheek, he's trembling and she thinks she is too. She swears his eyes turn a dark green, like moss in moonlight filtering through the trees. She's realizes she's seen this look before perhaps not quite as intense, but the desire and love she sees is burning through her at this moment. 

Mulder's erection is trapped between them, he groans as she turns her head slightly and takes his thumb into her mouth her tongue swirling around. He tastes like water, a little residual soap as well as the slight tang of blood. She slowly lets his thumb pop out of her mouth and that's the last time she feels truly in control that night. Mulder's mouth takes hers claims her with an assuredness, pure masculine power, that she's aghast she likes. Her back hits the wall as he hikes her up with his hands firmly on her buttocks, she automatically wraps her legs around his waist, locking her feet together.

His fingers are spreading her wide, one circling her clitoris lazily another tapping on it like a snare drum, a technique her body is responding to oh so quickly. It's only moments before she feels the blunt head of his penis pushing, pushing... She pulls away from their ongoing kiss her head thumps against the wall, "Oh God!....Mulder." With a final quick snapping motion of his hips he buries himself the rest of the way. "Scully..." he groans out before his lips trial from her neck to her lips, nuzzling before taking them again in another long drugging kiss.

Mulder begins moving in and out of her, lifting her up and down, they are both panting into each others mouths. The friction of his penis is almost unbearable it's been so long and she's never felt so filled ... ever. Suddenly she's coming and Mulder isn't far behind, she feels boneless, lethargic as she feels him tense and ejaculate into her his movements no longer paced and precise. They both unseal their lips, drawing in deep breathes. Scully rests her cheek on his shoulder and dozes. 

Scully wakes slightly when Mulder lowers her onto the bed, he's still inside her. She lazily opens her eyes as he hovers above her, before bending and taking a nipple deep into his mouth, sucking. She feels desire building again - maybe it never died, knows Mulder does too as he swells inside of her, she pushes herself up enough that Mulder grumbles when he's forced to let go of her nipple. His grumbles are short-lived when she grasps her nightgown, hauls it over her head and tosses it over a chair, before reclining again. His eyes sparkle with mirth when she takes her breasts into her own hands and offers them up to him, he makes her wait looking from the right to the left.

Scully shimmies her hips a bit forward and back making Mulder gasp and groan out a warning. "Scu-lly...." She smiles up at him before he drops his head again and equal attention to her hard nipples. It's not long before their grinding against each other leads them into another orgasm, they fall asleep curled in each other arms.

The Next Morning  
5am

Scully's eyes pop open and she hears Mulder snoring and mumbling in her ear. Oh my God she thinks -what have I - we done. They are both on their sides spooning for the love of God and she can feel another erection poking her between her legs and Mulder tightens his arm around her waist and nuzzles her neck. Again? She lost count how many times in the night they had sex, she gently slides out from under Mulder's arm. She grabs her nightgown, holds it in front of her like seeing her in the daylight would make a difference when he'd stroked, kissed, licked and sucked every inch of her skin and looks down at Mulder. He reaches out and grabs the pillow she was laying on, he sniffs it before hugging it tightly and a small smile blooms on his face.

Scully slowly walks backwards into her room, each step it's own kind of agony, physically she knows the raw abraded tissues of her vagina and the ache in muscles long unused will fade and heal. Not that she wasn't completely aroused each and every time, but Mulder... She gingerly perches on the bed, wincing as she did, but Mulder was not just well endowed he seemed in-fatigable last night. She can't think about what this means in the grand scheme of their partnership. Not now. She get up and heads to the shower and washes away any biological evidence that would prove what they did last night. It's in the shower she realizes not once did either of them think of using a condom it's this thought that ultimately breaks through her calm demeanor and she sobs until the water grows cold.

Mulder is disappointed Scully isn't there beside him when he wakes up, but he can still smell her on the pillow and he sniffs deeply. He heads into the bathroom and hears the shower running in her room it's only after he climbs into his that he hears her crying. His hands rest on the wall and he drops his head between them, "Shit," he says.

He finally gets up the courage to knock on her door around 6am. "Scully? May I...come in?"

He doesn't get a response, but tries the door anyway and it turns easily in his hand. She's sitting at a small table staring into her coffee. "Scully?" She finally acknowledges him, but it isn't what he expected. Not at all.

"Mulder. We didn't use any protection...I need to know if you - you and..." she spits out the rest with noticeable disgust. "Diana?"

Mulder is dumbfounded, shocked, disappointed that she would even think that, but it quickly moves into anger. "Not that it's relevant, but no. Diana and I haven't been intimate in years and I haven't had any desire to rekindle that or any part of our once relationship. Instead of talking about what happened between us last night you want to talk about old sexual partners? Risky behavior? Really Scully? At least I didn't pick up some one night stand in a Tattoo parlor hit a dive bar then go his apartment in Philadelphia."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth he almost wishes he could take them back, but the damage is done. Scully walks around him grabs her purse, briefcase and suitcase before heading to the hotels main door. "I managed to get an earlier flight. I already gave my statement and reports. They only need yours, I don't see the need for me to wait around and hold your hand. You're an adult, you'll be fine on your own. I'll see you at 2pm in Kersh's office." Scully opens, exits and slams the door behind her.

Mulder is standing with his hands on his hips looking at the closed door for a few moments before swearing. "Fuck, " and walking back into his room to gather his belongings. He makes the mistake of sitting on the bed and he's assaulted by her scent. Oh Scully -everything he'd been hoping and dreaming of for so long, became a reality last night and this morning it all went to hell... dropping his head in his hands he mutters "Fuck" again before grabbing his stuff and heading out.

**********

Day 15  
11:30pm

Mulder is stretched out on his couch hoping the headache pounding behind his eyes will fade away and he can sleep peacefully for a few hours at least. He wonders if he'll ever get a full nights sleep. He's been thinking a lot lately, about many things...his past, his present he tries not to think about the future, but ultimately those thoughts intrude. He doesn't know if he can continue at the FBI - caught in an endless cycle of paperwork and phone calls. The X-Files were a part of him for so long that he doesn't quite know how to cope. Mulder feels that Scully slipping away from him too or maybe he's pushing her away he doesn't think it's a conscious decision anymore than the oxygen inflating his lungs with every involuntary breath.

He sits up, elbows on his knees and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, bright spots and swirls of color appear on his inner eyelids. He knows Scully would tell him about Phosphenes and the harder he rubs, the more he'll see. How the pressure is stimulating the cells of his retina and, thus, making his brain think he's seeing lights or swirls of color.

So much has happened in a seemingly short span of time all his no *their* work gone in moments nothing but charred remains. They both survived a bombing. He was shot in the head and then there was Antarctica ... and then after last night and this morning...

He sighs, "Scully..."

Before reclining and shutting his eyes trying to ignore everything.


End file.
